1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to container and fluid metering apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved self-filling potpourri apparatus wherein the same maintains desired fluid levels within a potpourri pot construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of potpourri pots to provide aromatic scent within a dwelling is arranged, wherein it is known to provide various fill structure associated with containers. The instant invention attempts to incorporate a heated potpourri pot construction utilizing relatively low heating levels below the boiling point of water to maintain aromatic currents within a dwelling or structure. Examples of prior art self-filling apparatus may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,797,513 to Hazen wherein an animal dosing organization utilizes an internal bell-shaped housing formed within a reservoir to maintain fluid flow to an outlet conduit.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,800 to Steudler, Jr. sets forth a watering system for poultry and the like for mounting to an associated fence grid structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,790,417 to Brembeck; U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,866 to Israel, et al. each set forth various animal watering feed systems.
The U.S. Pat. to Garbiel, No. 3,752,124, sets forth a fluid bottle formed with a cylindrical tube at its lower terminal end, with an enlarged semi-spherical head portion projecting from a lowermost plastic tube, including a water outlet aperture accessible to a caged animal for drinking.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved self-filling potpourri apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.